Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Forever's Travels
by Arthur Moebius
Summary: My name's Arthur, I'm from the Human world, where no Pokémon exist and only exist as videogames. Why do I say that? Well my game, "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Forever's Travels", just booted me in a weird world. The weird thing is that I was just looking through Walmart and saw it.(Full summary on first page, based on PMD2, maybe pairings. UnholyPens owns some characters Discontinued)
1. Prologue: It all begins anew

Prologue: It all begins anew

My name's Arthur, I'm from the Human world, where no Pokémon exist and only exist as videogames. Why do I say that? Well my game, " _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Forever's Travels"_ , just booted me in a weird world. The weird thing is that I was just looking through Walmart and saw it. I asked around (as I never heard of the game, and I know all of the handheld Pokémon games) and NO ONE saw it! Hell I just put it in my pocket and nothing, no alarms went off, no one after me, it's like they WANTED me to have it. When I got home and put it in my New 3ds XL something took me into the game! I was changed into a Charmeleon, which is the one Pokémon I wanted to be.

* * *

"Welcome to the World of Pokémon!" A voice called out, I saw text in front of me as it read the words the voice said.

"Well, doesn't this seem unique?" I remarked, used to the words in nearly EVERY Pokémon game to date.

"Geez, how rude. Anyways, you are here for a reason, I called you here as our world is in danger and we need your help." The voice groaned and continued.

I was a bit shocked, but intrigued and the same time. "For what? What is it that you need my help of all things?" I questioned, curious but at the same time worried about the answer.

"Well, we Pokémon are being overpowered and it seems Humans are the only ones that stand a chance against their army." The voice answered, worry deeply rooted in the voice.

"Wait, how do you know that? Are you even sure that is true?" I asked, a bit scared as it sounded like they knew that as a fact, and what army was they talking about!?

"Well you aren't the only human who crossed over, the only one who stood a chance so far was a great Charizard Human, who was able to defend for many years. Sadly age got to him and he has but died from the injuries. Now we found a new Charmeleon, one that can be even stronger then him, possibly our only chance of winning this war. You. You, Arthur, are our last chance of winning this war. Please, help us defeat Darkrai, and have our peace back." The voice begged me, pleading me to help him.

"Well when you boost my ego like that, how can I say no? However if it's a war, I don't think I can do this by myself. I never been a Pokémon before and even then, no one can go against an entire army by themselves, not without getting seriously hurt or being buried and forgotten. It's just not possible." I replied, choosing my words carefully as I explained a serious point. With my lack of skill, how was I to do this by myself?

"Well, we kind of already got some teammates for you, meet your team Arthur!" The voice said as the text went away, revealing a large pool-like room with 4 other Human Pokémon, all looking around. The first thing I did was look down at the pool-like floor, looking like a clear marine blue. The second was look at the 4 H.P. (Human Pokémon(s)) around me. The one right to the left of me was an angry, anxious Pikachu, looking like he would just fight all 4 of us here and there just to calm himself. The one on my left was a calm, serious Riolu, looking with a keen eye just like me, he just rolled his eyes and went back to talking to the Eevee, thinking I wasn't worth his time. I got annoyed of him pretty quickly. The one right beside him was an eager, energetic Eevee, being the only one out of the 5 of us to go up to each other and say hi. The last one was the most odd, being a Grovyle that just looked away, eyeing the pockets of everyone. I checked mine, finding glasses (That I immediately put on and was happy that it was my prescription), a cell phone that was claw resistant (Yesssss, I can still play my games and talk to my girlfriend! (And manga-style tears fell when it didn't allow any outside communication and only gave the time of day)), and a few weird coins with the letter P on them, I figured they were Poke and just put them in a safe place.

After everyone was finished looking, the Eevee walked up to the Riolu and they started talking, seemly knowing each other. The Pikachu looked towards me but I walked to the Grovyle before the Pikachu could say anything.

"So, guess we're partners huh?" I halfheartedly joked, intentionally leaving the pocket with the Poke unprotected, wondering what he would do.

"Hn, what would you know about me?" The Grovyle coldly asked, as he took the bait. I grinned as I grabbed the arm and sent him to the ground. The others looking at us.

"Well for one, you try to steal things from others. For two, you are bad at reacting to a situation, and for three. You aren't very bright." I explained, stomping on the other hand as he tried to steal from the opposite hand.

"Hn. The name's Grov. You're not as bad as you seem." Grov smirked as he gave a (most-likely fake) name. It was better than nothing I guess, so I just accepted the name.

"Well, the name's Arthur, but just call me Zach." I replied, figuring to do the same thing, but better.

"Hn." Grov grunted as he walked away, a grin on my face. The Pikachu walked up to me as the Riolu and Eevee kept talking, obviously still listening in on the conversation. (Looking to the left every 5 seconds isn't hiding it well idiotas!)

"So, you're the leader huh?" The Pikachu asked, smirking.

"I guess, I hear we're supposed to save their world, how did you get here?" I asked, curious on if anyone else had the same experience as me.

"Well, I was just heading to my local market, I think it was Target, and saw the game _"Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Forever's Travels"_ I figured it was a new PMD game, and tried to buy it, but they said "Why are you handing me nothing? What, do you have imaginative money!? Get out of here punk!" I was confused but I just took the game and went home, when I turned it on, I found myself here. By the way, the name's Rick, just call me Pika." Pika explained, an arrogant grin on his face. I figured it was time to talk to the annoying duo over to the left and walked over there.

"You weren't hiding that very well." I said, the two having slightly shocked faces, the Eevee's face said it all really and the Riolu hid it with slightly widening his eyes before they faced me.

"H-Hiding what?" The Eevee stuttered, totally giving herself away.

"So, it was that noticeable? Well, guess you'll be a good leader, but if that's the best you got, then you got a long way to go." The Riolu grinned, taunting me to react, but I just grinned and turned towards the Eevee, ignoring him.

"What's your name?" I asked politely, intentional leaving the question open.

"Kiki" "Vincent" The two said at the same time. Step 1 complete. I turned to the Riolu, Vincent.

"Now I asked Kiki nicely, that was rude to butt into our conversation." I mockingly said as his face blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Step 2 complete.

"Said the idiot…" Kiki mumbled just barely enough for me to hear her, but not enough for Vincent to hear her.

"I know right! He's such an idiot!" I purposely twisted her words, Vincent getting angry at her and Kiki trying to defend herself as I slowly walked away, Operation 'Annoy the annoying Riolu' complete.

The voice and text came back as we walked back to our original places, each marked by a light matching the H.P. (Red for me, Yellow for Pika, etc. etc.)

"Now that you all have met one-another, let's get down to business. You are going to the Pokémon world, where no humans exist. Only by calling you out from your world have we been able to face Darkrai in battle. Our world is in ruins as we try to finish him off with no end in sight." The voice explained to us.

"So it's a Strategy RPG?" I asked, thinking of it like a Fire emblem game.

"No, there is no turn based system but it is a RPG, its real time. Be careful, it's not a game anymore." The voice warned us, as we felt the room vanish the voice and text disappearing as we fell from the sky screaming.

* * *

 **A/N Hio, did I do good?**

 **Edit, I added some parts to avoid confusion, not much but it is there, I love to read your reviews so keep it up**

 **till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Symbol of the Blade

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I shouted as we fell out of the sky, everyone screaming (except Grov, who's eyes just widened a lot) I grabbed hold of everyone's hand (grabbed on to Kiki and Pika, who held on to Vincent and Grov respectably) and imagined a wall of fire coming out of my mouth. "FLAMETHROWER!" I yelled as I used the flame to soften the landing, we still landed hard because of the speed, but we weren't killed from the landing.

"Ugh...are you guys alright...?" Kiki groaned out, all of us dizzy from the harsh landing.  
"I guess..." Vincent replied, glaring at me. "IF it wasn't for SOMEONE using a flamethrower, we wouldn't be going through this now wouldn't we!?" Vincent shouted out towards me as I got out, still a bit groggy and got up in his face.

"WELL IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT WE WOULD HAVE DIED NOW WOULDN'T WE!?" I shouted back at him, the fall being that high up would have killed us if I didn't use the move, I was able to soften it enough to keep us alive. And he was here getting angry at me!? I wasn't having that.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE HAND!" Vincent shouted back, getting angrier at the lack of warning from it.

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Pika and Kiki held us back (Pika me, Kiki Vincent) "We are alive now aren't we! He was only trying to save us. Now we gotta find a way to win this game!" Pika continued as we remembered why we were brought here. Vincent and I glared at each other before turning the other way with a HMPH as I corrected Pika.

"It's not a game anymore. This is real life now. And we gotta be ready." I corrected Pika as I went to check our surroundings. We were in a giant forest that never seemed to end, I couldn't tell which game this one was based on but most likely where in the PMD2 Grovyle started- Treesomething forest, he wasn't sure but he knew it was where...oh god.

"GUYS! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!" Arthur yelled as everyone's head shot up. He made the connection and being trapped in time didn't seem appealing to him!

"Why?" Grov asked, a look of annoyance and confusion on his face as they seemed not to have played the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers games.

"Ugh! Look around here! What's the one forest that had their Time gear removed! This is that Tree dungeon Grovyle started in! We gotta make sure we don't get stuck in time!" Arthur replied as many eyes widen at the info.

"Let's go!" Pika said as they split into 2 groups, Arthur, Pika, Grov; and Kiki and Vincent were the groups. as they both headed through the dungeon, struggling to get out fast.

"Man I wish I had my twin daggers right now!" Arthur groaned out loud as he used metal claw on another Wiggytuff. Oddly enough when they walked up the stairs they found a shrine with two daggers trapped inside. Arthur looked around with a wary eye as Pika walked up to the shrine and tried to pull them out. Just like the sword in the stone it regretted Pika as Grov tried, as he to was regretted. Finally Arthur tried and it came out easily as they had a red design and a handle made for a Charmeleon to them, he tapped the back as two chains of fire connected to the daggers released, giving the daggers much more range(Think of it as a fast long range nun-chuck, not as fast but fast enough to do some real damage to an enemy)

"Well that was a bit fast I guess." Pika said, obviously sarcastic.

"Ehh, least I have my choice of weapons, maybe we'll find your weapons in different dungeons?" Arthur shrugged as he was practicing with his twin daggers with his new body, it was a bit odd holding daggers with 3 claws, but he got used to it and was wielding them just like in his dreams.

* * *

 _ ***With Kiki and Vincent's team***_

"So now what?" Kiki asked as they walked into a shrine with a sword.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Vincent said as he tried pulling the sword out, with it coming out easily, turning a blue shade with a handle made for a Riolu and Lucario. He started practicing and found out he could use his new Aura powers through the sword as it came naturally to him. Kiki watched as Vincent easily wielded the new sword as they walked onto the next floor.

"Now we keep going, these must be needed on our journey. Who knows, but we better keep track of it, now at least the sword channels my powers, to bad it doesn't have anywhere to put it away." Vincent as he tried putting it on his back, he let go and didn't hear a sword dropping. "Huh?"

"It's still there! It's like it's stuck on your back!" Kiki yelled as it reminded her of anime that she watched.

"Odd, but useful. Let's keep going." Vincent said as they kept going as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

 _ ***Back to Arthur's team*  
**_

"We been walking a while haven't we?" Pika commented as they reached the entrance to the forest time gear.

"We should be careful, we don't want to be trapped in time, but we don't want the story to be changed." Arthur warned them as they saw it was gone.

"Oh shit, we better get out of here!" Arthur warned them as he noticed the gear was gone, after a few seconds, the time didn't stop.

"Um. Why are we not trapped in time?" Pika asked.

"Hmm...I got an idea. Arthur, use your daggers on the shrine, that may restore time. We're most likely in a place where time is both stopped and going. The daggers are most likely protecting us and Kiki and Vincent must have found one of them for themselves.

"I guess that COULD work. Let's try it out. INFERNO DAGGERS!" Arthur yelled as he got his daggers which turned a blue flame as he closed his eyes and put the daggers where the time gear would be. He became frozen in time as the rest of time became normal.

"Arthur? ARTHUR!" Pika yelled as Arthur's eyes still were closed, he was stone solid, even his flame didn't move.

* * *

 ** _*To Arthur*  
_**

"Guys!?" Arthur yelled as they looked frozen to him. He looked back to the daggers. "Hmm... I wonder if I got trapped in time... Maybe..." Arthur thought as he closed his eyes as his flame turned blue once more. "HERE GOES!" Arthur yelled as he engulfed the daggers in a blue flamethrower, it surrounded the daggers as time started going a bit. He picked up his daggers once more as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

 _ ***Kiki and Vincent's team*  
**_

"Looks like we're where the time gear should be." Vincent said as they came onto a pond that looked like the place Grovyle took the time gear from.

"Looks like time surrounding us stopped here. Look!" Kiki said as a leaf was frozen in the air and dew was suspended in midair. "Maybe the sword is protecting us from this time stop?" Kiki suggested as she noticed Vincent walking to the lake.

"AURA BLADE!" Vincent yelled as his sword came with aura channeling through the blade.

"Don't! You may get trapped in time!" Kiki said as she tried stopping him as he closed his eyes and put the sword in the same placement like in the shrine. He became frozen as he didn't move an inch. Tears came down from Kiki's eyes. "SPENCER!" She yelled his real name as she cried more. Time came back but her brother was still stuck in time, she was just wanting to play one of his Pokemon games and he was gone with a new game! She never wanted this to happen!

* * *

 _ ***To Vincent*  
**_

"Wonder where I am. Kiki?" Vincent asked as he heard no response but saw tears suspended in midair from the Eevee.

"*Sigh* I never wanted this to happen. I might as well try to do this. I don't want her to keep crying." Vincent said as he gripped the sword and closed his eyes as he channeled the aura into the blade. "I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS DOWN! AURA BLADE!" Vincent yelled as he closed his eyes as a shockwave of time spread through the forest, hitting and combining with Arthur's shockwave of time as time spread through the whole forest and a pillar of blue and red light shot into the air as Vincent and Arthur were released from their timeless cage.

* * *

 _ ***To Arthur's team!*  
**_

"Arthur!" Both Pika and Grov yelled as his body started to move as red light shot up from his body and the two daggers, combining with a blue light from a while away.

"Ugh...hey guys." Arthur groaned as he struggled to keep consciousness as he grinned. "Don't worry...I won't let you guys down..." Arthur said with a grin as he collapsed as his daggers disappeared, time still going.

* * *

 _ ***To Vincent and Kiki!*  
**_

"SPENCER!" Kiki yelled as she rushed over to Vincent as a look of honest surprise spread on his face.

"Were you into my games again Eve?" Vincent asked as blue light shot up from the blade and his body and combined with a red light from a while away.

"Yes...but I'm sorry!" Kiki cried her heart out as Vincent they didn't notice the blade disappear and a new symbol appearing on both of the blade users as they both collapse.

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry this took forever! I got distracted honestly XD The first time I worked on it the data reseted to the beginning so that just put me off. I started working on the Digital Dreams series and I can't wait to hit the middle of it! I also dug up the crossover from me and Kevs and brought that up from the dead and then this. Some of the other stories I just lost intrest in so I'm sorry if you liked those stories :/ maybe if I get more reviews I may think otherwise but I barely get any ;~; Well this is Arthur signing off!  
**_


	3. Chapter 2 More than what it seems

"Through time and space, we face challenges of life and fate. Those who overcome them are considered Heroes, but are they? Or are they pawns of fate?" -Arthur Moebius(Maybe someone said it before me, but IDK leave a review if they did with their name) 2015

"We better find the others. Maybe that light will lead us to them?" Pika asked Grov as they both stared at Arthur's collapsed body while looking towards where the blue light came from.

"Hn, do whatever you want, I'll watch him." Grov dismissed him as Pika shrugged and walked off. Grov looked at the Charmeleon wearing glasses, they didn't even crack a bit, strong glasses. He checked his pockets and found a thief styled lock pick and a watch. He put the watch on his left arm as he kept the lock pick in his pocket, who knew, it might come useful.

He looked around as it was a jungle with the giant trees around the small pond. What if they were in a parallel forest? Hn, Pika can deal with that. He walked over to the unconscious Arthur and tried shaking him, nothing. He tried poking him with his leafs, nothing. This was getting annoying. He wasn't going to throw a Fire type into the water and the daggers were most likely protecting him and he collapsed when the daggers disappeared. Well that gave him time to practice with his new body, he started to think of the past and how he got here.

* * *

 _ ***First of many flashbacks*  
**_

"A new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game? I thought we weren't getting one until Winter." Grov said as he and his brother looked at the game.

"I think you should get it, but it's weird how it doesn't have a price tag and stuff, maybe it's a bootleg?" His brother guessed as he noticed how nothing nearby talked about it.

"I think so to Cy, so, what do you want to do? Ask if we can buy it and ask for the price tag?" Grov asked Cy, his older brother, for advice.

"I guess we can, but let's see what the case looks like first." Cy said as he reached out to touch the case, Grov grabbed his hand back nodding his head no.

"Something is telling me that you SHOULDN'T do that, and I rather not doubt it right now, it's telling me to, let's see how this works out." Grov said as he reached out and grabbed the case before both of them disappeared from the store. (Yes, some experiences are different then others, but the end result is the same, just an heads up)

When they started to come to, Grov noticed that they were in a black void as both of them transformed into Pokemon, he turned into a Grovyle while his brother turned into a Combusken, how that happened, no idea.

"Two? I thought that I only sent out one case to those brothers?" A voice thought out loud as they both got into fighting stances, well they TRIED as they fell over because of the new body they both received, nice try though guys!

"Who are you!? And what do you want with us!" Cy yelled at the voice.

"The final team member for the war against Darkrai, the other one of you two chosen shall be sent to the nearby guild with your memories erased, you will become a normal Pokemon and never remember your brother again." The voice coldly called out to the two, who stared at each other.

"What. The fuck. Do. You. Want." Grov said with a glare in his eyes as he started to get used to the body(Honestly it's not that difficult, your brain starts to rewire your motions as soon as you turn into a different being, it just takes a while after the fear goes away as your mind is scared of the new body. Other than that it's pretty fucken easy.)

"What I want is you. Your name shall be Grov unless you want anything to happen to your brother here, if you don't obey my commands, your brother shall become just a normal Pokemon with no memory of you." The voice continued as a evil chuckle spread through the room.

"Fine, I'll do it you sick son of a bitch!" Grov growled out at the voice as his brother was put in a cage. "CY!" Grov yelled as the two tried to reach for the other's hand as they couldn't make it.

"Then, let's begin, shall we?" The voice manically laughed as the floor disappeared, leading Grov to the room with the others.

* * *

"Damn that asshole...I'll save you Cy, I promise you!" Grov curled his hand into a fist as he stared up to the sky, not knowing that Arthur was slowly waking up at the time. "I won't let him win this, I don't care what happens to me, but I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!" Grov continued, hoping Cy will hear him.  
"I'll follow his rules for now, but after that, I'll take the fight to him and make sure he pays for even thinking of taking you as a hostage...Cy, I won't let your memories fade! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" Grov yelled to the sky.

Arthur saw and heard that but made sure not to move until after Grov went back to his normal neutral state, whispering something to himself.

"Hear that- Hn, guess you're awake now, well we better get moving." Grov started to keep going until he noticed Arthur was up and quickly composed himself, not noticing the single tear that dropped.

"*Sigh* What happened?" Arthur asked, feeling that Grov will answer the question behind that when he's ready.

"You passed out when you came back from that timeless cage, a red light shined from your body and the daggers while a blue light shined a bit away from here. Pika went to check it out, thinking it was Vincent while I stayed and made sure you were okay." Grov explained, knowing damn well that Arthur was asking a different question.

'Rule 2, if you can't help a friend by either making the situation worse or just can't help, hope your friend can take care of themselves and try to help them the best way you can.' Arthur thought to himself, repeating the same words that he whispered. (Yes I go by these two rules(The first one is obvious), no, I have no problems with it.)

"I'll go check it out, if you want you can come." Arthur suggested, hoping that some time alone will help him out, but not wanting to just leave him there as having a friend can help to. Someone he knew and most likely loved was being a hostage for something, but what? Arthur was going to get to the bottom of this, something sinister was behind this. He decided to see if this world had internet or anything he can use to gain knowledge about this place so he can find out what the hell was going on.

"Whatever, I'll head with you." Grov said 'I need to know what you heard.' Grov added to himself as Arthur nodded and start heading out before he heard that voice again. 'For your first job, I want you to...' The voice said as Grov's eyes went wide as he stopped.

"What is it?" Arthur asked,' something was SERIOUSLY wrong, Grov, the calm thief was this unnerved!? Great, this should end out FINEEEE.' Arthur groaned in his head as Grov faced him in a fighting form.

"What did you hear." Grov asked with cold eyes, his eyes pointing up, Arthur figured that there was a voice so that they were being watched and heard, he has to be careful on how he answers, no joking or anything here.

"I heard you say that you'll head with me, but if you're asking when I was passed out, I can't tell you because it's all jumbled, can't even make anything out." Arthur said pushing as much honestly as he could without giving anything away. It was kinda jumbled as he only got pieces of it, but he still got the important pieces and he had the cards. He can't show his hand here, ugh if only he learned poker face or how to lie.

'That good enough for you?' Grov thought, knowing that asshole was in his head. "Yes, that's fine, but if you find out that he knows more, kill him." The voice replied as the last words made everything went silent. This voice was the one that brought him in saying that he was the "chosen one" so why so fast to head to killing him? There's more to this than what they knew.

"So Grov, is that all?" Arthur asked, knowing someone was watching and was trying to word it like "Is that being done hearing/watching us?"

"I'm not sure yet." Grov told him truthfully as the voice continued in his head. 'Tell him I left.' His face shifted just slightly enough for Arthur to notice,'The next sentence will most likely be a lie.' He thought to himself, as he saw the L shape with his hand.

"Yes, that is all." Grov lied to him, hoping Arthur got the quick symbol, he knew that he was there watching them, they had to be careful, something was after them, and it wasn't just Darkrai.

"Then let's get going, we still have to catch up with the others!" Arthur returned to his normal form, making sure to not say anything about that, knowing that whatever that was is still watching them, sadly he can't do anything so he just have to put that problem in the folder of find out more as Grov lead him to where the blue light came from as the mysterious figure continued to watch the two.

"This should get interesting, how long will they last before they slip up and you lose your memories?" The voice laughed as he stared at the Combusken in the cage. The Combusken glared at him and looked away.

"Well, let the game begin." The voice said as he laughed manically.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay! I can explain! Leave a review if you have questions about what the FUCK just happened and I'll try to explain the best I can as a lot of shit just went down. I wanted to introduce a...secret boss that may or may not be the final boss if Darkrai isn't. Who knows? Okay, I want to hear your guesses on who this voice is, what Pokemon do you think he is(I honestly had flashbacks to Streets of Rage as I imagined him just staring at a moniter looking at the two from above) but that's just me, what theories do you guys have? Leave a review of it and I'll respond, maybe even saying if you were close/far away. Can't wait to see what you guys think up!**_


	4. Chapter 3 The story of Eve

"Open the door, but behind it is secrets that you may not want to know." Arthur 2015 (Again, not sure if someone said it before me.)

 _ **This is going to be a doozy, well this chapter focuses on two that may have seemed like background characters before! Yes it's time to go into the backstories of Vincent and Kiki and finish up this team building. Let's just say this story isn't what it seems ;) Also I'm trying a new writing style, tell me if I should write this more often!  
**_

* * *

 ***At Vincent's forest***

"Ugh..." Vincent groaned as he came to, the forest coming alive around him as the droplets of rain was starting to pour onto the clearing as a figure came out of the lurking shadows. Pika emerged as the smile on his face seemed forced, puppet-like as he walked over. Vincent walked slightly in front of Kiki, determined to protect his sister from his new opposition, his own ally.

"Hey." Pika said simply as he noticed the blood lust oozing off of Vincent as his smile turned fierce. The puppet threw off his invisible cloak as the Ditto revealed itself, it's gender unclear as Dittos are known to be multi sexual. The rain poured on as lighting cracked down from the sky while his ally, thunder, filled the air with the dreaded sound as the three faced each other, 2 looking to kill as 1 seeking to defend. The air filled with a blue aura as Vincent drew his blade. The Ditto transformed again, this time into a Groyvle as he dashed throughout the thick trees as the wind knocked them around as shadows went through the storming night as the skies themselves crackled at their feet. The shadows seemed like creeping darkness as Vincent and Kiki lined back to back as another shadow went through the trees, narrowing at the Ditto. The Ditto jumped back out of the shadows as thunder came down upon him as Pika walked out of the shifting woods.

"Took a bit to find you. Turns out you were slightly to the left!"Pika laughed as he held a hand out to Vincent. Vincent nearly accepted it, but as soon as he took his hand, crushed him to the ground as a grin crept across the Pikachu's face. He returned the crushing blow with a thunderbolt as he looked at Vincent.

"Show yourself." Vincent said as if the emotion was drained from his voice, leaving an empty, blood hungry, husk. Pika took a stick and went to the Grovyle and poked it, grabbing the body as it slowly transformed back into Ditto.

"Am I proven innocent now?" Pika mockingly asked him as a smile slowly crossed his face as Vincent sighed as he place the blade onto his back. Vincent tried horribly not to roll his eyes as he punched him as a friendly gesture. Kiki smiled as she ran up to her brother. She hated to lie but she didn't want him to know what really happened...

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Eve! Vince! Come down for breakfast!" Their mom called as Eve smiled and put down her game and got up, heading to the next room to wake up her brother.

The sight scared her. Her brother was the definition of clean freak and would never have his room in horrible shape. However it looked like a brawl of animals happened as claws were on the wall and blood dripping. A scream left her mouth as tears ran down her terrified face as shock crept in. Her mom came up asking what was wrong. Eve pointed to the claws and everything. The next sentence made the fear grow.

"You know your brother is a clean freak, is that so scary?" Her mom asked, not even seeing the claws and blood. Like it was part of a reality she didn't know. Eve looked around the claw filled room as a single game illuminated the room. She picked it up as blood started to come out in greater amounts, trying to trap her in her fear. She closed her eyes and ran, using her arms to guide her way as she nearly ran into a wall. She made it to her room as she saved and removed her game. The game seemed to transform from a D.S. game to a GBA game as she put it into the GBA SP carefully, terror filling her body as she read the opening line.

"Nice to see you again." This was unique, when did she play this before? She pressed A.

"You must be the little sister, well welcome to this world of ours." With all the crazy stuff she had it. "What did you do to Vince!" She yelled softly at the game, fed up. A new line appeared.

"I did nothing to him, however." The line stopped as she dreaded, her finger hovering the A button as it continued. "I can do stuff to you." The line finished as the claw marks started making their way into her room as she shut the door in terror. Blood started dripping from under the door as the knob started twisting.

"Ending this pain is simple. It's all up to you Eve. Join us?" A choice appeared as she pressed Yes quickly, nearly slamming the A button. A hand came out as it grabbed her by the neck and dragged her in.

* * *

Kiki ran a paw through her neck as she felt the scars. The last words terrified her. "Then enjoy." it said as it dragged her in laughing. She couldn't bring it up to herself to tell Vincent. Maybe one day, but not today. She joined the waiting Vincent and Pika as she was pushed into the woods. The Ditto from earlier taking her place.

"Let's make sure we're us, just in case." Vincent said as he asked Pika a question, him giving the answer.

"What is something only me and Kiki knows?" Vincent asked the nervous Ditto.

"That you two are brother and sister?" The ditto answered, not sure.

"What are our names." Vincent pushed on.

"Ki-" The Ditto started as Vincent drove his blade into the imposter, the Ditto changing back as blood came out as the Real Kiki walked up. "Eve and Vince." She answered as they left the Ditto to die.

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but this chapter was pretty hard to do. As you can see Kiki/Eve has some...issues. Next chapter will be when they exit the forest and head to Treasure town so expect some time skips!  
**_


	5. Chapter 4 Breakaway

**There is never just one truth, but sometimes the lie is scarier than the truth. For sometimes the lie becomes the truth. -Arthur 11/15/2015**

* * *

"Well that was insane." Pika said as the group reunited and left the forest, not forgetting what they learned about each other.

However a legend unsaid to them is that Treeshroud Forest is home too.

To gain is to lose and to lose is to gain. Gaining memories causes you to lose other memories. (Tell me where that came from and I'll commend you, hint, it hates the number 3 but not as much as Half life, but which entry?)

"So, Arthur, now what?" Pika asked as they blanked.

"Um..." Arthur caused an awkward silence to occur. "How is the story supposed to go after this again?" Arthur asked, as the others gasped, the kid who loved and memorized the whole story by heart, unable to tell where to go!?

"Treasure town is where you must go." A voice called out as they went on guard. "You forgot the voice that sent you here already?" The voice mocked as Arthur, Pika and Vincent lowered their guard while Kiki and Grov pretended to lower their guard, knowing what was at stack. They stared at each other, knowingly.

"Treasure town huh, that would be to the...left right?" Arthur said, not being the greatest at telling east from west. (No really, what was is east again?)

"*Sigh* thataway." The voice said as wind picked up, leading them towards the town as the voice seemed to groan.

"Having fun?" The voice mocked as Kiki and Grov froze. "Tick tock. You have to help Arthur out you know, or I can easily change our agreements." The voice viciously lashed at the two, who ran back to the others, ignoring their questions of "Are you okay?"

'What the hell happened and what can I do...I feel useless...' Arthur thought as he grunted and continued, feeling like a poster-boy. Pika thought back, he didn't say all that happened, for the rest even he wasn't sure about.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback*  
**_

Pika was just heading to the flea market, but only because he knew he could buy what he really wanted there, his town wasn't a safe one, full of crime and murder every day, he was looking for cheap ammo and guns, and quickly. He already lost his dad to the violence and he wasn't going to add his mom to the pile, he enjoyed playing video games but his family came first. He just slightly looked at the game, making sure it was cheap.

"What are you doing putting nothing down? What you have imagination money to give me!?" He shrugged and put the game in his jacket pocket as he grabbed and payed for the Glock 75 and ammo for it. He kept going, keeping his Glock by his side, making sure it was ready for fire at any point. Most would pity his situation, saying that it's sad that a 16 year old would live like this, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the sight of blood as he took it in to protect his family. The smell of his rotting enemies, the screams they make as they beg for their pathetic lives, it is enjoyable to no end.

"Oh so you agree?" A voice called out as he readied his gun, looking for a target to end. "You can't kill what cannot be killed. You are lucky that I am not your enemy, but your friend. So you agree to the enjoyment of killing?" The voice asked again.

"Yeah, but why should you care?" Pika answered back.

"Look in that game you were chosen to get, and you can find your enjoyment. Who knows, maybe you can find more victims." The voice started laughing as he plugged the game in.

* * *

He wasn't even sure if that was going to happen. Would there be idiots looking to harm his family? He hoped he never got his weapon, just so they don't know what happened to him. He rather not see their faces again, he may like the smell of blood and their screams, but they still haunt his dreams.

"Well looks like we arrived, guess we should check the beach out and then the guild." Pika snapped back to reality as Arthur said that.

"Seems like a good idea." Pika added, making sure it looked like he was paying attention.

"I'll check in with the guild, you guys check out the beach, see if anyone's there.

* * *

Arthur sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he came in. He made sure that he was alone, he wasn't sure what to do. He was supposed to be the leader but it just seemed like everything that he can't help happened and he could not even begin to help his team. What point was there to a leader that couldn't lead!? He watched the ocean, making sure no one could not knock him over.

"You okay?" Someone said as he turned around, seeing that it was Vincent. He sighed again, looking back as Vincent sat down next to him.

"I honestly don't know. It feels like I'm the leader that can't lead, just a poster boy. How am I the leader if I can't help anyone on my team?" Arthur admitted, he needed some source of hope and it seemed like the bowl was draining.

"Well, leaders have to hold their sins on himself, so do that. Admit your mistakes and carry them. Help who you can, and assist those you can't. Protect those in need and attack those attacking your friends and family." Vincent encouraged.

"That's a good idea, thanks Vincent." He turned as Vincent walked off with a smile on his face. He put a real smile on his face knowing what to do.

* * *

 _ **Okay. This was a hard chapter to write. I'm focusing mostly on 1 story (Digimon Digital Dreams: Dreams of the Arena) and I REALLY want to remake this story, I just hate how it came out with the rushed secret boss and horrible pacing. I just want to fix those mistakes and I'm sorry if this was a short chapter, I just didn't know how to write this one.  
**_

 _ **But hey! I finally explained Pika's backstory! Growing up on a horrible neighborhood where he had to pack heat to protect himself, that had to suck! Also I had to have Arthur break a bit, how was he supposed to hold all of those failures on his back without him starting to break? He wasn't so Vincent helped re-encourage him. Now I would have been like (OR WAS HE!?) but I feel like that is so goddamn cheap and decided against it :P well sorry if you like this story, I AM rewriting this if I get a chance, maybe starting with the backstories, then going into the main story because I horribly inclement it. Also, I may or may not explain Arthur's backstory, what you know may or may not be true :D Let's just say that everyone has a terrible secret and only one can help everyone unlock it. Yes, you guessed it, Arthur himself. But before he can help them.**_

 _ **He must help himself! I know, I'm awesome. But give that story a read to, you may like it. Also leave a review, it always helps my self-esteem. Also just a shameless ad. Go check out**_ _ **TheCrypticShadow's stories, he helped as inspiration for my Digimon story, and that's already over 20k words! His stories are (admittedly) better than mine, but it'll help to check it out! Well I hope you enjoyed one of the last chapters before I rewrite this goddamn story!  
**_


	6. READ THIS! IMPORTANT INFO!

_**A/N YESH this story has issues! I am going to be remaking this story as well, but it's more in a Queue, the Yellow Soul is first, but after around chapter 20, I'll start this one up for a remake, and then start working on Digital Arena. Sorry that this WILL be the final update for this story, but it needs to be said. Sorry guys!**_


	7. Read this part two!

_**A/N**_

 _ **This story has a remake in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Forever's Travels of Broken Lifes.**_

 _ **Read that if you liked this story :D**_


End file.
